Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is a new movie. Summery When Sunset steals Twilight's crown and Cody follows her, it's up to Ryan, Meg Griffin, Jessica, Thomas, Crash, Matau, Twilight and Spike to go after the two and retrieve it. In order to get it back from Sunset, Ryan and his friends befriend five human representations of Twilight's friends. Along with Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, Cody's friend and humans resembling their friends. Plot Prologue: The Princess Summit The film starts in the night sky over the Crystal Empire. The screen then change to the Autobot base and Ryan receives a letter about his friend Twilight having her first royal princess summit. Crash asks Ryan if he's a Prime-prince. Ryan says yes and informs Matau that like Twilight he's "self-conscious about the crown wearing". Meg Griffin says to Ryan that she's coming with Ryan to the Crystal Empire. When Ryan gathers his friends, they go to a portal to the Crystal Empire in Equestria and the Mane 6 show up. They head to the castle and both Ryan and Twilight are "nervicited" as the two groups head in. Once inside, Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry, a male pegasus royal guard and Ryan bumps into Ratchet and Clank from the game series with their names. Flash introduces Twilight and Ryan as "Their majestys, Prince Ryan F-Freeman and Princess Twilight Sparkle". Clank informs Flash that Ryan is a "Prime and a prince". Flash says that he knew that. Celestia says to Ryan that the discussing can wait until tomorrow because she's seen how tired he and his friends look from their journey and sends them to bed. That night, Ryan watches Twilight put on her crown and says that she will be a good leader if she just believes in herself. Ryan tells Twilight that he has the same thing and tries to tuck his wings in but as he tries to fall asleep, his wing pops out and Twilight told him Trivia * *Cristina, Timon, Pumbaa, Kirby (Nintendo), will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *Dr. Neo Cortex, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. Nitrus Brio, King Dedede, Snips and Snails will work for Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother. * * * * * * *The excitement continues in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: The Princess Summit *The Element of Magic Stolen *Going through the mirror *Canterlot High School (RaCaoMLPEG) */ */ */ *Cody's conversation */ */ *Rallying the students (RaCaoMLPEG) *Time to Come Together (RaCaoMLPEG) *The night of the Fall Formal (RaCaoMLPEG) *Showdown in the courtyard (RaCaoMLPEG) *Aftermath (RACAOMLPEG) *Epilogue: Return to Equestria *Post Credits scene: Songs * * * *This Strange World *In Summer *Party Tonight *Everything is Awesome * *Noticed(sung by Cody) *Robots of the Galaxy *Helping Twilight win the Crown * *Time to Come Together *This is Our Big Night *Wolf-I-Fied * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan